Trials from Errors
by Angel hacker
Summary: Let me tell you the story of two unfortunate souls as they take their first steps into adulthood. But where will they end up? Down a path of distruction? Or will they be the cause of a rebirth? -Possible Yaoi Pairings inside: Vote- , Near end of Ep.5
1. Prologue

**Sorry for being in active, but writer's block plus laziness has settled in. But this story would not let up since I started to watch the GS series again. XD Well anyway, this is my **first GS Fan-fiction**. So please comment and leave me some ideas for the next chapter which I hope to put up sometime during this month if this writer's surge continues to run though me!! It's not that much but I hope you guys like it!**

Possible Yaoi pairings are:  
Kira x Athrun  
Kira x Yzak  
Kira x Dearka  
Kira x Nicol  
Kira x Sai  
Kira x Muw  
Athrun x Nicol  
Ect...

**Please vote for which couple should be chosen or new pairings added.** This shall go on for a few chapters so there is plenty of time to vote, and only one vote per person please. Also, **possible rating change from T to M.**

There will just be little things here and there. Kira will mostly not be interested and almost all will be one sided. Not all of them will be in a Yaoi love like way. Some might be in a brotherly sense or fatherly depending on later events.

* * *

Let me tell you the story of two unfortunate souls. Since the time of birth, their destinies have been intertwined and spins them towards one another though not always in the best way, but much has happened since their time of innocence. Trial after trial blows their way as they fight for what they believe in and what is best for the future.

"This war needs to come to an end even if it means sacrificing my own life to do so."

These next events occur near the end of Episode 5 of Gundam Seed where Athrun struggles to decide which path he should take. One leads him towards duty and honor along with pain, regret, and despair. The other takes him along the path towards his past and childhood friend with memories he wished to leave there. But both paths are shrouded and none know the outcome to this battle as many strive for pace between the Coordinators and the Naturals and others wanting absolute power and control.

So now, our story begins...

* * *

**Prologue**

Ep.5 - Phase Shift Down

"Locked onto me!?" Kira exclaimed sharply as he read the warning on his terminal. It was GAT-X102: Duel. He could not defend himself till Launcher - Striker was fastened and engaged. Quickly running simulations though his genetically enhanced mind, he determined the outcome of ever decision, ever move he could make in this type of unfortunate event. In this situation, one like him would be classified as, 'a sitting duck.' He was out of power, could barely move, and had no way for escaping, in his current state at least. The odds were not in his favor. All he could do now was hope for the Launcher - Striker to be fully operational before the time came for any type of blast to hit him directly, which was one chance in a million. It was slim but it was enough for him; he had to take a risk if he, along with his friends and allies, were to make it out of this battlefield alive.

_Damn it, come on! _His thoughts burned. Kira felt his body start to burn while he stood at the brink of insanity. He had no time left. Yzak fired.

"Kira, no!" Tolle frantically shouted as if trying to warn him of the oncoming danger. _No, Kira can't die, he just can't! KIRA!! _He mentally screamed as silence was withheld on the brig; all eyes turned towards the white smoke, trying to see the outcome of this predicament with gasps and sweat dripping down their faces.

The fire power this ZAFT soldier had in his stolen Earth forces mobile suit was enough to blow a hole, the size of more than half the body mass of an army war ship, that went completely though the object it was aiming at. I could even blow the entire ship up depending upon the weapon it used.. With that much nuclear power, it would destroy the Strike in an instant if left unprotected like it currently was. The only thing that could save him now was his phase shift armor if the battery hooks up in time.

Suddenly a green light as well as a beep sounded. The machine came back to life. _Yes! _All his systems read go and without any time to spare, his hand swiftly moved to the phase shift armor, switching it on. The next thing he knew, everything else faded away as he was hit with a tremendous force. His visual display unit went entirely white as he gasped.

"Did I get him?" Yzak excitedly stated more than asked as a cynical, disturbing smile adorned his features while his eyes scanned the pale smoke widely. His blood boiled with anticipation as he waited for the smoke to clear. _There is no way he could have avoided that attack. I know it!_ His mind praised while his body twitched with inpatients. _I dare you to come out of that one alive, Strike Pilot!_

Athrun's breath got caught in his throat as he too looked towards the direction of the smoke. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. Mu La Flaga was also in a state of shock and fear. _He's too young to go like this. _The man kept thinking as he, along with everyone else, waited for the condition of the Strike and its pilot was in. Everything seemed to stop as both the Earth forces and ZAFT soldiers waited for the final outcome.

The smoke cleared…


	2. Aspiration

****

I was so surprised that this took five pages! I'm so happy! It feels rushed to me though... At least I tried!!

**Anyway, the voting will last till around chapter 5 or 10 depending on my mood. Please leave comments! There are very much appreciated! **

**Remeber, there can be more than one yaoi pairing so choose at least three as long as they are not the same ones. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aspiration

The smoke cleared...

"He made it!" Tolle announced as everyone on the brig sighed in relief. He survived and everyone was celebrating because of this. But, the battle was not over just yet. They were at the edge of the woods, not out of it, but their objective has reduced to one with great simplicity. All they needed to accomplish were the fallowing: drive off the rest of the GAT-X units and set off towards Artemis as swiftly as the Archangel could carry them. That would be a cinch now that Kira the GAT-X105: Strike has roared back to life.

"Damn it! Why won't you die!!" Yzak cried out as he aimed for the Launcher - Striker once more to finish his purpose. That was until GAT-X303: Aegis flew between him and the enemy. "Move out of my way, you coward! Our orders were to destroy that damned thing and that is what I intend to do!!"

"Kira? Are you hanging in there all right? " Miriallia called out through her two-way communication device with a melodic voice, relieved as well. A moment passed. Silence. _Huh? What's going on? Did that last attack damage the __Strike's__ communication __abilitiy__?_ The girl thought as a worried pout adorned her face.

"Stop and look for once!" Athrun cried out angrily at his comrade as he turned his gundam to the side so his partner could lay his eyes on the current object behind him. "So what?" Yzak replied after doing as Athrun suggested looking up at the screen displaying the boy. The said boy replied. "There is no movement."

"Kira?" Miriallia questioned as she tried to call out to him. "Kira, are you all right? Please respond, Kira." Silence. "Kira, please respond!" Still, silence was prominent on the coordinator's side. _What's going on? _She thought as she felt her body start to shiver gently in panic. "Kira!! Can you hear me?" Miriallia started to feel fear rise up into her throat as her heart stopped. She went into a panic mode. Because of her fearful and disbelieving state, she was barely able to make out the Commander's next words.

"Is something the matter? What is Strike doing? Tell him to drive off the enemy quickly so we can set out on a course to Artemis as soon as possible." Murrue Ramius commanded as she watched the screen displaying the immobile Strike with great worry present within her gaze.

"I can't get anything out of him." Miriallia explained to the captain of the vessel as she looked at her video display unit before her. Nothing, nothing. _What happened to Kira? Did that last hit do something to the controls? What could make the __Strike's__ pilot loss all communications with the Archangel? _The girl continued to panic as she shook her head trying to calm down. _Get a grip, girl. This is no time to panic. Maybe Kira is trying to reply but he can't for some __reason._ She tried to reason as she took in deep breaths, one after another feeling it help some. _He is alright... I'll just have to believe in him, because there is nothing that Kira can't do._

"If we have a chance of capturing the Strike then we must not take that opportunity so lightly! We should do it at all cost." Athrun's voice reiterated. He was getting fed up with Yzak attitude. This was his friend the boy was trying to terminate. _I vowed to protect him, as my friend. This is the path I choose!_ "That's an order, I'll take full responsibility for anything that happens on this mission."

"Where is Mu?"

Before Yzak could protest, a few shots were thrown the ZAFT pilots' way, making them separate. It was the Moebius Zero. "I'll capture the mobile armor. You get that guy off my back!" Athrun instructed with a stern voice. It was obvious that he would take no other answer besides yes. He was bending the situation to his will. Yzak growled as he hit the side of the cockpit. "Fine, understood, but I get the praise for this one."

With that, the two broke off to their objections. Nicol and Dearka understood the situation and went to help, Dearka with Yzak and Nicol with Athrun. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Athrun." Dearka commented before engaging in combat. The Aegis shifted into a four armed unit used for entrapping objects for transportation purposes then swiftly swiped up the, now, hostage along. His partner gathered the other parts for the Sword - Striker that have been switched out just lately. Things were going smoothly.

Gasps were heard all around as they watched the scene play before them. "Strike: captured." Natarle Badgiruel informed as she looked up at the first in command. "What do you suppose we do now, captain?" Lieutenant Murrue Ramius looked back with a torn face. She honestly did not know what to do now. The Strike has been captured and there was no way to contact him. If only they could get a response out of Kira... Mu has a hard time against one gundam let alone four, and, at this rate, he was going to be shot down. She had to save them, but, with the current situation, she would have a chance to save only one. "Captain, your orders?"

"...Get Mu and try to contact Kira at all costs. We can not afford to lose the Gundam now. He is our only chance for surviving if we even wish to make it to the Moon. We can't go on without our comrade. Tell him to do whatever it takes as long as he can. Give it his all!!"

"I hear you loud and clear." The man said as he felt energized once more. His mind was set and he would give it all he had. _There is not way in hell I would abandon that kid!_

"Natarle, aim the cannons at the retreating gundams and fire at will!"

"Ugh...Damn it!" Athrun cursed as he tried to dodge the fire from the Archangel's cannons. Zooming in zigzag lines toward his destination along with Nicol. "Athrun, we should turn back. It's too dangerous!" Nicol protested though continued to fallow behind Athrun that did not 

seem to listen. It just made him move faster. "Athrun." The boy whispered softly to himself. "What is up with you lately?"

Yzak was having a hard time with other machine that belonged to the Archangel. He was a fast one and seemed to have a lot of experience with battle. _A veteran. This guy is a nuisance and __Dearka__ is not much help either! Do I have to do everything myself?_The boy asked himself as he growled lowly clicking his teeth in anger. "Just die!" He chanted as he started to fire in all directions as the Zero. "Woah!" Mu chimed as he bearly missed the last attack the Duel threw at him. "Now that was a close one." He did not stop as he clenched onto the controls to his machine while he fired back. It looked like a dance of iron and bright colored metal as the clashed over and over again. Dearka was far off firing at Mu whenever he saw an opportunity rise. These two kept the veteran on his toes while he continued to fight also trying to get in contact with Kira somehow. The kid was probably out of it because of the battle. He is just a kid after all. "Kid, hey, kid. Wake up, do you honestly want them to make you a prisoner or war!? Kira!!"

"Dearka, Yzak, what are you doing? Let's get the hell out of here!" Athrun chimed in as he went full blast towards thier ship, Nicol was not far behind. Yzak hated to retreat but he had to. His battery was low, and, if he continued much longer, he would become a floating target. Nodding, the remaining two backed off as soon as the possibly could dodging Mu's fire blasts in the process.

"Get back here!" Mu La Flaga commanded as he darted after the retreating Gundams. As he did so, he took damage, not seeing Dearka's shot as it hit one of his detached units making him grunt in anger.

"What do we do now? There is no choice but to retreat. They have already gone out of our firing range and the battle ship is not that far off." Natarle announced. "We have to back off for repairs as well. We took on a lot of damage as well and at this rate, we might not make it to the colony." She continued bringing down the hope in Murrue as the captain slumped back in her chair with a hard face. "What are your orders?"

"...Call Mu back. Once he is docked, go full speed towards Artemis. We can't risk losing him to."

"Damn it!!" Mu tried to contact Kira as he dodged the blows from the two gundam before him. He barely escaped the next attack directed towards one of his units. _This day could not get any worse!!_"Zero, you copy?" He heard a female's voice call out to him from the Archangel though her tone was strained and saddened; he felt a premonition rise within him at that time. "Yeah, what now!?"

"Return to the ship. We are retreating..."

"What? You have got to be kidding me? There is no way-"

"I am not happy about this either." She voiced nearly on the verge of tears. "But the sooner you return, the swifter we can set out. These are the captain's orders." After hearing that, Mu felt his breathing stop entirely_. This can't be true. But I can see why...my fire power is almost gone and I will not be able to last against four __gundams__._ He told himself as he clenched his teeth together as he cursed before looking towards the strike for one last time. "I'll come back for you, Kira. That I promise you." Mu recalled all parts of his mobile armor and retreated back to the Archangel.

"Finally thy let up!" Dearka chimed in as he howled happily. "We won, and we got the Strike! Yaha!"

"Well, that's a relief, I thought we might have to go back and teach them a lesson. I would if my battery wasn't giving out on me..." Yzak bemused as he grumbled. _Spineless pigs and so persistent. _"Let's get this thing back, I want to know who this pilot is and beat his face in!"

"I'm curious of who this pilot is as well." Dearka agreed, they had their prize in hand. Athrun was silent the entire way to the ship.

It did not take long to return to the Vesalius as they unloaded their mobile armors into the hanger along with the Earth Alliance Mobile Suit that have captured, with the pathway closing behind them. Athrun was the first to step out of his cockpit looking over towards the Strike. _Kira..._Somewhere during that time, he transformed his gundam back to its original form.

"Ah, well done Yzak, Dearka, Nicole, Athrun. Well done. I congratulate you all for your splendid performance. The Council will be most pleased..." Rau Le Creuset called out to the boys at the others exited their machines. "Athrun." The eyes of that group looked up towards him as a relieved look was plastered upon his face. "Is this the one?" Athrun nodded as he looked their way and kicked off the platform and maneuvered his way towards the small gathering of his comrades and commander.

Once Athrun joined their group, Rau smiled and placed his hands on his hips as he looked over towards the newly obtained unit. "Well. I think it's time we meet this pilot, shall we?"

"I call dibs on him first!" Yzak snickered as he, along with Dearka, kicked off the floor towards the cockpit of the Strike. The two seemed to be in some type of race, and it was obvious who was going to win with round. Yzak is the type to win at any cost and Dearka is a freeloader mostly. But everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Sighing, he fallowed the two eager boys to their destination with Nicol and Le Creuset behind them.

Once they reached their point of interest, Yzak banged on the metal that provided the only way to reach the pilot. "Hey, you! Get your ass out here! I'm tired of waiting!!" No response. "You son of a... I'll drag you sorry ass out of there!!" His yelling was not doing and help. Thinking that Kira was having a hard time with this reality of his capture, or that he seemed to 

have given up, Athrun took it upon himself to open the hatch for him after a few adjustments here and there to do so. The small gathering of pilots was silent as they watched the hatch lift up to reveal a large space of complete darkness. It was not unusual to see that if the mobile armor was not operating at the moment.

"Tori!" Something screeched as an animal of some sort flew out flapping its wings proudly as it came around to land on Athrun's shoulder. "Long time no see, Tori." The bird scooted closer to Athrun's head and rubbed against his cheek. Smiling he patted the small mechanical bird's head. Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol noticed this and had questioning looks upon their faces, especially Yzak whose eye was twitching in annoyance. He knew the bird would probably end up dead if he did not keep a lost eye on it.

Deciding to ignore the questions for later, Yzak and the others returned their gaze towards the cockpit. Rau Le Creuset took a step inside out of curiosity as well as to make sure that everything was all right. He could not risk his officer's lives. A small moment of silence ran through the group as he pulled out and turned towards the group before he calmly spoke. "Call a medic. We have a damaged pilot, a young one at that." At that moment some type of deep red liquid slowly made its way towards the entrance instead of a person as it seeped down the exterior armor ever so slowly, shimmering in the florescent lighting.

* * *

**Ooooh! I wonder what happened to Kira! Well, I'll explain that in te next chapter on how you can get badly hurt without doing much of anything! XD **

**Love you guys!**


	3. Realization

**Well I got a question from a person named, Aki. This person asks: **"...is Rau still a nut case in your story?"

**The answer: Yes. I'm trying to keep most of the character's personality and view points on everything as much as possible. I like the characters the way they are, especially that nut case as you might label him. XD**

**Ok! I went a little bit OOC with Kira. He seems like a depressed emo... It made me sad. TTTT Well, I thought this was going to turn out a little strange for him, but it is what I thought he would do in a situation like this, though it didn't turn out right.**

**Sorry this is not long!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Realization

He doesn't know what is happening or what had happened since all motioned stopped, all sources of light melted back into the darkness that seems to be looming over him. He remembered there was a bright light then his body shook as he was thrown against something sharp. A cracking sound. Pain. Then numbness as the darkness settled once again along with the ever painful silence that fallowed.

He felt sick. He felt tired, drained. And his mind was far from the events that were occurring at the moment, not that he was aware of them. Pulling off his helmet, he threw it down onto the ground beside him right after he felt burning liquid boiling up in the back of his throat. He quickly throws himself forward and regurgitated. His eyes would not focus as his hand reached up to touch his quivering lips. The boy knew what the dark colored substance was before he pulled his fingers back to examine it, blood.

Strangely, he did not feel lightheaded nor the need to panic from his blood lose or the knowledge of it. The boy let out a soft breath which caused him to go into a slight coughing fit. His side hurt and so did a part of his chest, breathing was hard. He knew he was badly injured, and needed medical as soon as physically possible. The boy knew that his chance of life at the moment was slim to none. Though the most taunting and agonizing thing to him was the knowledge that he has failed. He has failed his friends, his ship mates, his comrades. He has failed them all because he was caught off guard for the slightest of moments. Now it was costing him, not only the battle, but, soon, his own life, and possibly the lives of everyone on the Archangel as well. It was all his fault.

Guilt shot through his being as well as reality. He was going to die, but, he did not care. Everything felt so surreal to him. He has failed his friends. He has failed his shipmates. He has failed his comrades. The boy could do nothing as he sat there helpless watching lights flash before him though not comprehending them when his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could see his blood settling in on the controls. It will make them malfunction soon and he would need to replace them if he ever decided to pilot this mobile armor again, but, in reality, all he wanted to do was to drift alone in space. He deserved it. Hopefully no one would come and get him, to see the boy in all his shame. Not Mu La Flaga, not the Archangel, and certainly not Athrun. He was not able to protect them anymore. Without knowing it, his vision started to grow hazy as he closed his eyes not wanting to see this messed up world any longer. He knew he was crying, crying for redemption and forgiveness though he knew he did not deserve either one. The boy sat back against his seat for support waiting for his end to draw ever closer. He wanted death to take him kindly to the depths of hell where he belonged.

Fate was not kind enough to grant his request of peaceful death. He felt the air around him shift, and he suspected that he was being taken away by some unknown force. Maybe it was another mobile suit or the gravity of some object pulling him in. He did not care. His end would come soon as he drifted between the realms of conscious and unconsciousness. It took him a moment before he started to drift away into the world of dreams. All they would find would be the lifeless body of a boy who gave everything he had for a cause in which he could not fulfill.

Images, memories, started to resurface as if trying to comfort him in his time of great sadness or to cause him pain. Either way, he felt grateful. Images of his childhood were starting to resurface. The faces of his parents, Carida and Haruma Yamato, stood out among them. He would not be able to see them again like he promised. If only they knew how sorry he was for breaking that. As swiftly as it came, the image vanished with another one taking its place. The moment he met Athrun. The memories started to flip by like a silent move as it showed his experiences with his best friend. Their good times and bad, through rain and shine. It ran through that time period swiftly until its final stage arrived where he and Athrun graduated from the Academy. The memory stayed afloat refusing to be replaced as if wanting him to observe something he has never noticed before or hear what was needed to be remembered. This made him confused as he watched the scene in his mind, taking in ever vivid detail. His pet Tori was given to him. He and Athrun spoke a few words that he could not hear then Athrun started to turn away while his younger self watch him depart. But, a few paces way, his friend stopped, and looked back with a nervous frown as if something as troubling him. "Kira?"

"What is it, Athrun?" His younger self replied with a curious but confused face. A long moment passed between them before he shook his head dejectedly. "...It's nothing."

The boy turned back around and continued on his course.

_What did he want to tell me?_

Suddenly, the atmosphere returned to normal. Voices invaded his mind, breaking the pattern of the memories, as he felt a sudden shift in weight indicating that he was being carried. To where and by whom, he did not know. All spirits left him as he sank into what he suspected were arms with a chest to lean against. He liked the comforting warmth, not caring who it is. It was a nice change from where he previously resided which only emanated icy coldness. The light seemed to surround him once again like he was being pulled from his mother's womb. He winced gently as feeling returned to his body, and he felt like he would throw up if he was moved around too much. Pain was making itself known. In silent desperation, he reached up and clutched shakily onto the shirt of the person that was holding him, his breath was heavy and uneven. His heart started pounding from the stress while he began to sweat. The torture has begun.

* * *

**As I said, Kira went a little OOC in this one. Sorry!! Remember, there can be more than one pairing in this one. The first and second most will be the main couple and secondary couple. There may be a third couple depending on what I choose.**

**Anyway, Thank's for reading! Review if you want. I need people's opinions. XD**


	4. Fixation

**Remember, I'm still taking votes on both the major and secondary couples! It is almost over so vote while you can!**

**Hey everyone! I've not posted up lately because I was trying to make this chapter longer. A week ago, it did not feel so long so I tried to lengthen it somehow and sort of got out of control considering I put to much junk in. Also I have not had it looked over so you might find me editing this in the near future or so.**

**Tell me if you want me to stick with short chapters or long ones.** If I have to do short chapters then I will update more often but will probably lost my ideas for the story and go into a writer's block, may have to discontinue the story then. If you want me to have longer chapters then it will take me longer to update, but I will retain ideas and may be able to finish the story.

**Well, I have to put this up for those that don't know what they are for.** _Italics/slanted letters_ is thought

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Fixation

Rau Le Creuset felt the young pilot grip his uniform tensely with heavy, uneven breaths. It was a very good thing the gravity was not set at the moment. However, if they did not do something soon, the boy's blood would most likely rise up to the inside of his lungs and drown him. That was the worst case scenario. Either way, most would agree that he was not in the best condition.

Nicol decided to take it upon himself to get the doctor after Rau commanded it. He could stand blood being around to a point, but he was not good at dealing with the stuff and didn't like to. Not the sight, the smell, nor the taste of it. The boy even hated how it felt, so warm and heavy, thick. Nicol was also worried about the pilot as he wondered what happened for him to get so injured. _His gundam was not hurt in the slightest, at a glance, so how could that have happened? Maybe I will get some of those questions answered if I looked inside the Strike's Cockpit... There could be a few clues hidden within._ It took him only a moment to find the person he was looking for. The doctor was making his daily rounds when Nicol stopped him, it seems, just a few yards from the hanger's entrance. That was a great relief. "Excuse me, Sir. We have an emergency."

Athrun felt his heart come to a screeching halt like it did before as he gazed down at his childhood friend in complete shock and terror. Blood seemed to have soaked through the side of his Earth Force's pilot uniform which also seemed to be slightly ripped. His friend's hair was clinging to his sweat covered face while his skin seemed sickly pale unlike his usual slight tan. The only true coloring that could be seen was the soft red tint present on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose signaling an oncoming fever. He looked like he was in so much pain. So much pain... Athrun wince at the very sight, but he could not look away. He was not able to, feeling like he would betraying his friend if he did. Kira buried his face into Rau's chest shaking tremendously.

The boy was caught up in his own thoughts when the doctor arrived with Nicol. He looked over the boy swiftly. Upon analyzing the current situation, he contacted the medical department. The doctor used a communication device linked to his watch that went directly to his work place to inform nurses and his coworkers to set a room ready for the new arrival. They will have to get his information later when the boy has woken up. The doctor finished up his report and cut the line as he looked back at Rau. "His injuries are serious and we may need to do surgery. Will you allow us to proceed?"

"Permission granted."

The doctor nodded understandingly as Rau handed the boy off to Athrun which was clearly caught by surprise. "I believe you should take care of him because of what we discussed about earlier... You do not mind, do you, Athrun?" Aegis's pilot shook his head as he received the 

injured one. With no further delay, the doctor motioned for the boy to fallow as he was escorted to the ER where they would immediately go into surgery. Athrun was escorted outside by one of the nurses when that task was completed, telling him to wait outside or in a nearby waiting room if he wished to stay before going back to her primary duties. The occupied sign flashed above the door were they took Kira. He did not know how long this would take but his worrying alone made the wait even more unbearable.

Once the doctor took off with Athrun, Rau decided to take his leave with Nicol right behind.

Watching from the sidelines, Yzak hovered quietly with Dearka. Though the two were suspended in air rather close to each other, it seemed like there was an ever growing void between them as his friend was lost in thought. And, at the moment, Dearka was having this strange sensation he should not disturb him. When Yzak was in thought, and has been for a while, it was not always the best idea to leave him in that state since he was known for his crazy ideas. Plus he would automatically be put in a foul mood when his thought process was ruptured bringing him back to the real world.

So, Dearka has one of two choices. 1) Bring Yzak back to reality and get his head chopped off for interfering with his friend's thought process, or 2) leave him to his thoughts and hope he does not try to do anything too dangerous later. Both choices were tempting.

Dearka sighed as he decided to go with option number one thinking he could get by with whatever the psychotic boy could throw his way. "Hey, Yzak, you hanging in there, buddy? Let's go back to the room since all the excitement left. There is no point in staying here any longer. Don't you agree?" Buster's pilot announced as he moved forward and wrapped an arm around his partner's neck casually.

Yzak looked over at Dearka with anger ever prominent in his eyes. He was just asking for his ass to be kicked. However, Duel's pilot just huffed and shrugged his arm off, annoyance present in his calm but sharp tone. "Damn it, Dearka. Keep your limbs to yourself." Then, with unplanned grace, he took off to his next destination, wherever that may be. Yzak was not sure where himself, but he believed it would be anywhere with peace and quiet, away from his team mate.

Dearka was dumbfounded as he watched his partner exit the hanger. "Well that went more smoothly than I had originally planned... I guess good fortune is shining down on me tonight!" He mused with a happy grin before he exited the hanger as well, heading towards his room.

Tic...tock...tic...tock... The hours slowly went by, but he was not counting. He was tired but could not rest. Athrun was restless both mentally and physically. His panicked stage ended a short while ago when he finally got a hold of himself long enough to put some simple logic into this twisted equation of reality. Kira was going to be fine. He was a coordinator after all. Strike's Pilot was tougher than he looked, but he could not help but feel obligated to protect him.

Gravity has returned to the ship not too long ago. Athrun was sitting in one of the waiting rooms that the male nurse pointed out so he would not crowd the hallway for pass-bys and the like. Apparently many people have been parading the halls as of late for some unknown reason. _They were probably curious about Kira..._ _Strangely enough, where are Dearka and Yzak? I have not seen them around since this whole incident started... Maybe they have decided to retired early._ He pondered as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Anxiety was eating away at him along with worry and curiosity.

Tori was flying around the room exploring, popping up all over the place like a magician, probably trying to cheer him up. It did help some, but he still couldn't bring himself to smile with the situation his childhood friend was in. Athrun was also not in the best of shape. He was in mental disarray. This was too much to put on a teenager's heart as the clock in his mind continued its seemingly endless song.

Tic...tock...tic...tock...

He heard the door finally open before him, making him open his eyes to peer at the 'intruder'. Looking towards the direction of the sound, Athrun found a woman nurse instead of the male one that took care of him. The woman gave a slight bow out of politeness instead of going through a regular introduction when she noticed Athrun's stare. He nodded in acknowledgement. Taking that as a notion to continue, she started to announce her report on the new arrival. "The procedure was a success. The patient is resting in 'Block E, Room Inferm-2180.' If you would like, you may visit him at this time; however, I do suggest that you wait until the later morning to do so." Once Athrun nodded again understandingly, she took her leave swiftly and silently. Tori took it upon itself to perch down on Athrun's shoulder so it would not be left behind when the time came for them to move out.

Athrun stood up and sighed in relief. He was starting to lose his mind again right before she came along with the good news. His eyes looked around the room, searching for something, which did not take him long to find since the room was only composed of a few rows of white chairs, lights, and one monitor displaying the time. It was currently three in the morning. If he remembered correctly, they engaged in battle around four in the afternoon. 11 _hours of waiting... He is alive and on the road to recovery... So I have nothing to worry about at the moment, but that thought does not ease this heavily beating heart..._ His mind spoke quietly as he took a deep breath before exiting the waiting room to go down the hallway towards the place where Kira currently resided. They were all ready in Block E so the room should be close by._Inferm-2180, must be because of the different divisions. _He thought quietly as he checked the plates near the left side of each door. He passed each one until he finally made it to the designated room_. _

_Inferm-2120, -2140, -2160, -2180. Found it._Athrun told himself as he stood before the door. He wondered silently if he should enter considering the time, but he urged on, going with his instinct and his need to see the boy. The automatic slide-in door opened only to reveal a 

patient's bed, a heartbeat monitor, a blood fusion machine, an I.V., and a few cabinets where he believed was where they stored medicine, latex gloves, and the like. _That was probably where they were storing his clothes as well..._

"Tori!" The mechanical bird called as it took off into the air only to land on the right side of Kira's pillow. Making itself comfortable, it sat down on the white cushion wanting to rest by its master. It was obviously worried for him. The bird cooed softly once more. "Tori..."

Kira's bed was in the middle of the brightly lit room with the head rest up against the right wall. There was a silver metal chair with no arm rests on Kira's right side with two identical chairs at a small distance behind it, against the wall. Everything was, of course, white with no extra decorations. In actuality, everything was silver but who could tell the difference under the florescent lighting?

The room almost seemed depressing with the lack of color and simple furnishings like a TV, books, computers, or something that would be used for entertainment. There was not even a nightstand, but why was that so? He looked around again while pondering about that question. It did not take him long to find the answer. Now he understood; this is where they put patients that were considered 'Prisoners of War'. There were no places to hid and no possible way to access any harmful tools in case of intentional escape or harm. The door only locked from the outside acting like the patient's own personal prison.

Athrun knew it was only for precaution that his friend was placed within one of these rooms, but he still felt it was completely unnecessary because of Kira's kind and gentle nature. The boy would never think of hurting anyone even if his life depended on it, and he would sacrifice himself for the safety of others. He believed that Kira would come over to ZAFT if he had the chance to sit down and talk with him. Athrun just knew his friend would understand and join their cause once everything was explained correctly. After all, why would a coordinator join the naturals if they are fighting against one's own kind?

Silently Athrun stepped into the room and made his way over towards Kira's bedside. The automatic door closed right behind him leaving only himself and the unconscious Kira caged within that spacious, medical prison. Gathering up his courage, he took a seat beside the bed letting his arms rest on the surprisingly soft sleeping cushion. It was strange seeing his friend in a hospital bed. This was not the type of encounter he has been thinking of when they met again face to face. It was also not one that he wanted to go through at the moment, his friend so frail, almost lifeless. This image makes him worried but at least he has recovered some color on his skin unlike last time. Kira must have gone through many blood transfusions though that was not a surprise with all that blood that was splattered within the Strike's cockpit. _I wonder how that happened. _Athrun thought to himself as he cupped his friend's hand between his. Looking down at it sadly. Then, he slowly, pleadingly leaned his forehead down and pressed it against that limp hand closing his eyes. A great feeling of sadness spread throughout his body, his chest hurting with the weight of his burden while his voice stayed slightly steady, not even daring to crack. He was no child and crying would not solve anything. 

If it did, he would have broken down a long while ago. "Kira... I'm sorry. So sorry... Please, forgive me... Please forgive my actions and my selfishness."

Athrun just felt like he had to say it. He knew that Kira was in this state because of his selfish desires whether his friend said it was true or not. The pilot did not ever think this would be the outcome of his ways. He thought it would hurt Kira a little but not like this and with more pain to come along the way when he figures out that he was captured as a prisoner of war_. However, Kira said that he did not join the Earth Alliance. That means that he is still a civilian. He is just a civilian caught with a military secret... They would have to let him go, and he would be able to join us with a clean slate along with Strike_. He noticed himself thinking as he clung to that last hope knowing that everything would turn out well if he just left it alone to develop. The only thing he needed now was Kira's cooperation and that won't be too hard, will it?

Athrun heard a slight moan as Kira's fingers twitched gently within his grasp. A sign or life. He lifted his head to see his friend's face wrinkled with pain. It seems Kira was having a nightmare. Atrhun smiled down at him as he squeezed his hand gently to signify that he was not alone whether it be in the dream world or reality. He felt a gentle squeeze in response from the sleeping boy as the emotion fell from his friend's sleeping face to be replaced with a serene expression.

_Kira... I will never leave you again...now that I have found you. We can be best friends like old times back at the academy. It seems you want the same thing too with how well you've taken care of Tori... Please don't be mad at me for doing this... It is for our own good...even if you do not agree with my actions._ The boy silently promised though he knew it would never be heard by the one he was making it to.

_Fixated on one alone... Isn't this what they call fixation?_

* * *

**I just wanted to add that last sentence for kicks. It doesn't fit in the story anyway! XD**

**Announcement**:

**June 3-13 I am going to be touring the US to sing. You'll find me in Washington D.C. and Rome, Georgia. I'll also be singing in Cherokee, North Carolina for some special occasion as well as teaching Native American Crafts for both young and old. My last stop will be in Tennessee. **

**I'm not sure where that will be in Tennesse so this chapter will have to last you for at least three weeks sadly. **XD Again, sorry for the messed up chapter!


	5. AU Note Important!

**Hey, this is an Authers note so sorry for tricking people. However, I got extremely busy after the trip and forgot about this sorry here. However, good new is, I am going to edit some of the chapters up then post my next one in this page. It's 1/4 completed so it might be a week or so before I finish it and post it up as well as edit my other stories. ^_^ **

**So, **I am not dead** and** a new chapter is close at hand**!!! So don't panic, and sorry for the wait!!!!! Please excuse my absense and I hope people want me to continue this story. ^_^ If not, I'll cry. TT_TT**


End file.
